Tetangga Memang Begitu
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Ada mahasiswa kere, ada yang songong, ada yang muka triplek, tapi mereka semua ada untuk saling membantu kan?
1. Chapter 1

' **Tetangga Memang Begitu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Humor**

 **Warning : OOC. TYPOS. GAJE. BAHASA NYELENEH. M-PREG. YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Minggu ini cerah seperti biasa. Terlalu cerahnya sampai membuat bang Okamura kipas-kipasan di depan rumah dengan hanya mengenakan kolor kebesaran bermotif polkadot. Terlalu cerahnya sampai membuat makhluk berambut ungu menyantap 5 mangkok es campur tanpa ada rasa puas. Terlalu cerahnya hingga membuat Chihiro mengademkan dirinya di dalam rumahnya yang full AC. Terlalu cerahnya hingga membuat sang pemeran utama dalam fanfict kali ini terpaksa harus menyolok selang airnya ke keran depan milik tetangga sebelahnya.

Akashi Seijuurou namanya. Itu dulu. Sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Aomine Seijuurou. Meskipun hidupnya sudah tidak kece seperti waktu ia TK dulu, tapi tampangnya sekarang tetap oke. Siapa juga yang bilang kece kalau hidupnya setiap hari harus nyolokin selang air ke keran tetangganya.

"Daiki, sudah kamu pasang kan selangnya ke rumah Tetsuya?"

"Hn," Daiki, pria yang ngakunya punya kulit seksi hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menghemat suara. Hari libur begini dia pinginnya bersantai ria di kasur sambil dilayani sang istri. Bukannya malah ngangkut-ngangkut selang buat dia colokin ke rumah tetangganya. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini air di rumahnya sudah mengalami kekeringan. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, toh ia sendiri bisa betah meskipun tidak mandi selama seminggu. Tapi yang jadi masalah istrinya. Sudah tahu air di rumahnya kering, tapi mandi yang biasanya dua kali malah bertambah jadi tiga kali. Alasannya sih kegerahan. Tapi tahu diri dikitlah sama tetangga yang dia mintain airnya.

Sembari menunggu Seijuurou mandi, Daiki menonton acara TV yang pembawa acaranya seksi. Tidak peduli apa isi acaranya. Yang penting ia bisa melihat dada besar milik sang pembawa acara.

 _ **Cklek!**_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Seijuurou sudah mengenakan kaus hitam dengan lengan sesiku dan celana pendek putih sambil menghanduki rambutnya yang masih basah. Aomine hanya melirik sebentar. Tapi setelah itu refleks ia mematikan TV, takut juga kalau istrinya ngelihat dia nonton acara yang ada wanita seksinya.

"Lapar," Aomine mengelus perutnya. Melirik ke sang istri meminta perhatian.

"Belum makan? Kenapa nggak makan?" nada bicaranya tak menunjukkan sedikit pun rasa kasihan kepada sang suami yang kelaparan. Dirinya sibuk mengeringkan rambut merahnya dengan hair dryer baru yang ia beli di _online shop._

"Emang ada nasi?" sang korban lapar kembali bertanya malas. Tangannya yang semula mengelus-elus perut hitamnya kini beralih menggaruk pantat.

"Kan kamu bisa masak sendiri nasinya," masih tak peduli. Matanya bahkan enggan melirik ke arah sang suami yang kelaparan.

"Lah kamu belum beli beras,"

Krik...Krik...

Seijuurou baru ingat, uangnya sudah habis kemarin buat ia belikan berbagai macam benda tajam yang kebetulan sedang promo kemarin di supermarket.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku tanya dulu," Akashi akhirnya iba juga.

Daiki mengangkat alis tak paham. Tapi ia menunggu istrinya juga akhirnya. Seijuurou mampir sebentar ke sebelah kanan rumahnya. Mematikan keran air di rumah Tetsuya karena air di bak mandinya sudah terisi penuh. Kebetulan Tetsuya sedang ada di depan rumah memberi makan anjingnya.

"Tetsuya sudah masak?" bukan bilang terima kasih, Seijuurou justru menanyakan topik lain. Basa-basi dulu baru nanti ia _to the point_.

"Tadi sih sudah, tapi makanannya sudah Taiga-kun dan Atsushi-kun makan habis Tatsuya-san sedang tidak masak,"

Tetsuya sudah hafal betul acara basa-basi si surai merah. Seijuurou hanya memutar bola matanya tak senang dengan jawaban yang diberikan Tetsuya. Jawaban yang diberikan Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou mencoret dua orang sekaligus dalam daftar yang akan ia mintakan makanan. Manik heterochrome Seijuurou melirik ke rumah yang berada tepat berhadapan dengannya. Sang empunya rumah disana masih asyik mengipasi tubuhnya dengan hanya mengenakan kolor polkadot.

Okamura yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka sadar kalau ia akan dijadikan korban berikutnya. Bukannya tak mau berbagi, tapi Okamura hanya seorang mahasiswa pas-pasan yang lebih baik uang kiriman dari orang tuanya ia tabung dibandingkan ia gunakan untuk beli bermacam-macam lauk-pauk.

Sebelum Seijuurou lebih dulu melangkah menuju rumahnya, dengan cepat Okamura masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang minimalis, mengunci rumahnya, dan berpura-pura tak mendengar apa yang pemuda rambut merah itu katakan.

Seijuurou hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Okamura yang kalang kabut masuk ke rumahnya. Pede sekali ia, kalau Seijuurou mau minta makan ke mahasiswa melarat macam dia.

.

.

.

Seperti hari lainnya, setiap pagi Tatsuya pasti sudah rapi di depan rumahnya, siap untuk menjualkan berbagai macam makanan manis di rumahnya. Sedang sang suami tercintanya, pagi-pagi sudah harus pamit untuk kembali mengurus restaurant keluarga miliknya. Untuk menambah kebutuhannya, maka dari itu Tatsuya memutuskan untuk menjual kue buatan suaminya di depan rumahnya sendiri. Tidak perlu membutuhkan banyak tempat. Tatsuya hanya perlu menyediakan sebuah etalase untuk meletakkan kue hasil buatan suaminya.

Pagi-pagi begini, Okamura sudah datang untuk membeli macam-macam kue untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Hari ini hari Sabtu, jadi Okamura bisa santai.

"Libur?" di tengah keasyikannya sang mahasiswa memilih makanan manis di depan etalase, seseorang sudah berada di sampingnya sambil menggaet putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan tak ramah.

"Um," Okamura hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak mau banyak berurusan dengan tetangga galak macam Seijuurou. Bahkan Pak RT Shintarou pun takut padanya.

"Bagus kalau begitu,"

 _Glek!_ Okamura harus menelan ludah. Perkataan Seijuurou selanjutnya benar-benar tak mengenakkan hatinya.

"Aku titip Ryota," ujarnya singkat, jelas, dan padat. Menyerahkan sang rambut dengan warna mencolok ke hadapan Okamura.

"Ehh? Tak mau-ssu. Aku tak mau dengan Om Gorilla ini. Aku mau ikut mama saja-ssu," sang anak mengelak. Jari mungilnya menggenggam baju merah Seijuurou erat. Enggan untuk berpisah dengan orang tuanya –atau lebih tepatnya tak mau dengan si muka gorilla.

"Ryota, mau dikasih gunting atau mau dikasih kue?" Seijuurou menawarkan dengan muka senyum andalannya.

"Ku-Kue-ssu,"

"Anak pintar," Seijuurou mengacak-acak surai kuning anaknya yang entah diturunkan oleh siapa. Kemudian manik heterochromenya beralih ke Okamura yang masih diam terpaku tak rela hari libur tercintanya harus ia bagi-bagi dengan si kuning berisik.

"Tatsuya-san mau ikut?" si baby blue menyusul di belakang. Di sampingnya ada si Dim yang memasang wajah tertekuk. Pasalnya ia kalah suit dengan si Bakagami dan berakhir harus mengantar orang-orang ini berberlanja. Bukan hanya itu, ia yakin pasti ia yang akan disuruh membawa seluruh belanjaan mereka.

Bukan hanya Daiki saja, Okamura sendiri mulai keringat dingin merasakan nasibnya hanya sampai disini.

"Eh tapi..." suaranya terdengar ragu.

"Tak apa, kan ada Okamura-kun yang menjaga kue-kuenya," Tetsuya berkata datar. Okamura kepingin menjedotkan kepalanya.

"Benar juga ya," Tatsuya berkata kalem. Melepas celemek ungu yang dikenakannya, lalu memberikannya tanpa ada rasa segan. "Tolong ya,"

Mau menolak pun tak bisa. Tatapan mematikan Seijurou sudah keburu menciutkan nyalinya.

"I-iya," menerima celemek ungu dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya menggaet si pirang.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi,"

.

.

.

Chihiro mengintip dari jendela rumahnya. Mobil sedan hitam baru saja melintas di depan rumahnya tanpa permisi ataupun niatan mengajaknya. Songong-songong begini ia juga kepingin belanja bareng mereka. Tapi ya sudahlah jika memang tak ada yang peduli dengan kehadirannya.

Nijimura Chihiro berlalu menggelepar di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia adalah salah satu warga perumahan yang dianggap warga songong di perumahan tempat tinggalnya. Tapi sesombong-sombonya Chihiro tidak akan mampu mengalahkan sombongnya Yang Mulia Aomine Seijuurou.

"Pi, aku mau main sama Ryota ya," Shogo anak semata wayangnya masuk ke kamarnya. Chihiro melirik malas.

"Jangan," ucapnya datar lalu kembali membuka novel yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

"Gara-gara aku entar jahilin Ryota lagi?"

"Bukan," Chihiro menghela nafas. "Kasihan entar Pak RT harus diemin anak cengeng itu lagi,"

.

.

.

 **TBC or THE END (?)**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Hanya keisengan saya saja dalam mengisi liburan kok. Biar bikin fict nggak serius-serius terus jadi diselingin fict humor kayak gini. Btw, cerita ini kisah nyata dari para tetangga author loh. Oke, terima kasih bagi yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca cerita yang super-super gaje ini.

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


	2. Chapter 2

' **Tetangga Memang Begitu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Humor**

 **Warning : OOC. TYPOS. GAJE. BAHASA NYELENEH DAN KASAR. M-PREG. YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Ryota~ main bola yuk!" teriak anak laki-laki berambut kelabu.

Nijimura Shogo namanya. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Nijimura Shuuzo dan Nijimura Chihiro. Salah satu anak orang kaya dari kalangan kompleknya. Ayahnya sibuk kerja cari duit. Pembantu di rumahnya ada dua orang, meski dua-duanya nggak ada yang beres semua. Meski anak orang kaya, tapi tingkahnya tidak menggambarkan demikian. Mana ada orang kaya yang kerjanya malakin duit anak orang. Ternyata setelah diteliti lebih lanjut, si Shogo punya cita-cita jadi preman. Makanya dari kecil dia udah latihan agar lebih mendalami profesinya kelak.

"Ryota!" karena yang dipanggil nggak menjawab, si bocah mengulangi memanggilnya lagi. Padahal tadi udah diingetin mamanya nggak boleh main sama Ryota. Tapi ya namanya shogo, mana mau dia dengerin omongan mamanya. Kalau papanya beda cerita. Dan satu lagi, dia juga nurut sama mama dari anak yang namanya baru dia panggil.

"Aku disini-ssu. Ngapain kamu teriak di depan rumahku yang kosong," ternyata Shogo nggak tahu kalau Ryota ada di rumahnya om Atsushi. Pantas saja dia udah panggil dua puluh kali yang dipanggil nggak keluar-keluar.

"Mau apa kamu-ssu?" sosok yang dihampiri si rambut kelabu menatap tak suka.

"Mau mainlah, memang mau apa lagi," Shogo menjawab santai, "Wah asyik nih, kamu punya kue," mata Shogo langsung cerah melihat ada tiga potong kue tersisa di atas piring putih di depan Ryota. Detik itu juga telinga Okamura melebar. Ia baru saja kesal gara-gara kalah nego sama bocah pirang berisik yang mau ikutan makan kue yang dibelinya. Ia hanya membeli kue 4 buah dan bisa-bisanya si bocah itu meminta separuhnya. Itu sih masih mending, tadi awalnya malah mau makan tiga. Padahal harga kue itu setara dengan makannya dalam sekali.

"Shogo-kun nggak boleh bagi-ssu. Ini punyaku," Ryota menjauhkan piring putihnya dari pandangan Shogo.

"Ayolah, jangan pelit,"

Ditengah Ryota dan Shogo memperebutkan kue miliknya, ada pembeli yang datang yang mau tidak mau Okamura harus meladeni si pembeli tersebut.

"Ano..."

"Ya?" Okamura beranjak ke depan rumah tetangganya tempat kue itu dipajang. Raut mukanya yang semula lesu, langsung bersemangat melihat wajah si calon pembeli.

Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pink serta badannya yang aduhai seksi membuat Okamura enggan untuk berkedip.

"Saya mau muffin cokelatnya satu sama cheese cakenya satu," suara lembut itu terlantun begitu merdu di telinga Okamura. Mengabaikan latar belakang suara berisik dua orang bocah yang masih berebut kue miliknya. Tak terdengar olehnya teriakan lengking milik si pirang yang mengatakan kalau Shogo berhasil memakan satu kuenya yang tersisa.

"Oke, muffin cokelat satu dan cheese cake satu," Okamura mengulangi pesanan dari gadis cantik yang bernama Momoi Satsuki. Mengambil kardus kue dengan ukuran paling kecil dan memasukkan kue yang sesuai dengan yang dipesan si pembeli.

"Uangnya nyusul ya, tagih saja uangnya ke majikan saya," Momoi menerima kotak kue tersebut sambil memberikan cengiran dan berkedip manis. Kalau kayak begini caranya, Okamura rela menjaga toko kue milik Tatsuya 24 jam. Ya, dia rela kalau semua pembelinya adalah gadis yang cantik seperti Momoi. Mengabaikan sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya setelahnya jika Tatsuya tahu ada yang menghutang lagi dari kue yang dijualnya. Mungkin satu tonjokan di pipi belum cukup.

Masih belum berkedip, Okamura masih terus mengamati gadis itu dari tempatnya hingga gadis itu menghilang masuk ke dalam rumah yang tepat berseberangan dengan rumahnya sendiri. Setelah itu entah mengapa Okamura bernafas lega. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman senang hingga tak menyadari dua bocah yang ribut tadi sudah tidak ada di dalam rumah Tatsuya.

.

.

.

"Habis dari mana?" Kagami Taiga, majikan dari Momoi Satsuki bertanya ketika pekerjanya memasuki rumahnya dengan santai sambil membawa kotak kue.

"Kagamin kepo,"

Tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan untuk Kagami Taiga selain Momoi Satsuki yang seorang asisten rumah tangganya bersikap tidak sopan terhadapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kagamin belum siapin buat makan siang loh. Aku nggak mau Tetsu-kun pulang terus kelaparan. Buruan yah,"

Lah terus dia kerjanya ngapain? Kalau bukan karena puppy eyes dari Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga mana mau memperkerjakan asisten rumah tangga macam Momoi.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Pak RT yaitu Midorima Shintarou sedang bingung mencari istrinya si Kazunari yang pergi kelayapan entah kemana. Padahal hari ini cancer berada diurutan terakhir. Kalau nggak terpaksa buat dimintain tolong beli lucky itemnya, Midorima enggan untuk pergi keluar rumah. Bisa-bisa kesialan menghinggapinya.

"Kembalikan bolanya-ssu! Shogo-kun curang!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa lemah. Coba kejar aku~"

Midorima bergidik mendengar suara dua bocah yang diduga bisa menjadi sumber kesialannya. Midorima harus bergegas pergi. Dia itu pak RT di komplek ini. Bukannya pawang anak-anak yang lagi berantem.

"Huwee~ balikin-ssu!"

Midorima reflek menelan ludah. Tadi kalau nggak salah dengar ada suara gedubrak setelahnya. Apa ada yang jatuh?

"Payah, Ryota cengeng," suara ejekan kembali terdengar.

Telinga Midorima gatal mendengar ejekan salah satu anak dengan yang satunya lagi menangis. Kemana sih orang tuanya, biarin anak kecil seperti mereka bermain tanpa pengawasan.

"Disini orang tuanya. Kenapa, kamu mau protes?" tiba-tiba Seijuurou sudah datang dengan sebelah tangan menjewer telinga Okamura layaknya anak nakal. Okamura sendiri hanya bisa mewek karena Seijuurou masih belum berniat untuk melepas tangannya yang menarik telinganya dengan keras.

Midorima makin bergidik dengan pemandangan di depannya. Firasatnya mengatakan untuk segera lari sekarang juga.

"Kamu mau kemana, Shintarou? Jadi selama ini kamu anggap aku pembawa sial?"

Midorima gagal kabur. Dipandangi tajam begitu oleh Seijuurou siapa yang nggak ciut. Dan kenapa pula si Seijuurou selalu tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu mudah untuk kumengerti, Shintarou. Dasar laki-laki payah, mudah ditebak,"

Midorima diam. Nggak mau lagi berisik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Karena menurutnya percuma saja.

"Ryota, kemari," sebuah perintah dari Seijuurou langsung menghentikan Ryota dari tangisannya. Reflek Shogo langsung tancap gas setelah mendengar suara titah dari emak si pirang. Habis sudah masa kecilnya kalau bisa tertangkap oleh Seijuurou. Ternyata reflek pak RT kalah cepat dengan anak umur lima tahun.

Meski sudah tidak sekencang tadi, Ryota kecil masih terisak pelan. Pipinya masih basah dan kotor karena air mata dan tadi ia sempat terjatuh ketika mengejar Shogo.

Midorima sendiri tidak tahu apa salahnya yang menyebabkan dia harus berdiri mematung di depan Seijuurou dan anaknya, serta si Okamura.

"Salahmu adalah membiarkan anakku bermain dengan si Shogo itu, sama seperti dia," wajah Seijuurou menunjukkan murka kepada sosok yang ngaku mahasiswa tapi berwajah gorila. Telinga Okamura makin dipelintir keras. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa meraung dan memohon ampun pada si pemilik tangan.

Midorima cuma bisa kicep. Dia nggak mau kejadian yang menimpa pada Okamura juga menimpa pada dirinya. Seharusnya hari ini dia diam saja di rumah. Tunggu si Kazunari dengan manis. Kalau istrinya udah pulang, baru ia mintai tolong buat membelikan lucky itemnya hari ini. Sekarang apa coba, udah nggak pegang lucky item, harus dekat dengan Seijuurou pula.

.

.

.

"Tetsu, kamu nggak lihat Sei tadi pergi kemana?" setelah Daiki meletakkan belanjaan istrinya di rumahnya, ia langsung kembali mampir ke rumah Tetsuya untuk menanyakan keberadaan istrinya. Tak lupa ia mencomot udang goreng tepung yang baru saja digoreng Kagami yang ada di meja makan.

"Katanya sih tadi mau mencari Ryota-kun,"

"Ohh," seolah-olah tak peduli, Daiki malah sibuk mengemil berbagai macam lauk yang sudah disiapkan Kagami Taiga untuk istrinya tercinta.

"Tetsu, ayam goreng dan udang goreng ini enak. Aku bawa pulang ya," tanpa persetujuan si pemilik, Daiki sudah membawa dua buah piring yang berisi penuh dengan udang dan ayam goreng.

"Eh tunggu, Aomine-kun-"

Telat. Sosok yang dipanggil sudah keburu keluar tak lupa dengan lauk-pauk miliknya. Tetsuya menghela nafas. Masa iya siang ini ia harus makan lagi masakan dari Asisten Rumah Tangganya si Momoi Satsuki sih. Kalau memang iya, Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk kelaparan deh.

.

.

.

Ketika Daiki hendak kembali ke rumahnya, ia langsung berpapasan dengan si Okamura yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah cemberut sambil berlinang air mata.

Daiki hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa pula tuh orang? Wajahnya jadi makin jelek saja kan, pikir Daiki. Daiki tak sadar diri dengan rupanya ternyata.

Seijuurou cuek berjalan melewatinya sambil menggaet Ryota.

"Sei, kamu nggak usah masak buat makan siang. Aku udah punya lauk nih,"

Seijuurou hanya melirik Daiki sekilas, lalu melepaskan seluruh baju Ryota yang sudah kotor.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang kamu mandikan Ryota dulu. Aku mau ke tempat Chihiro sebentar," titahnya, tidak memberikan ruang sedikit pun untuk sang suami membantah perkataannya.

Daiki awalnya ingin bertanya untuk apa istrinya ke tempat si Chihiro. Tapi ketika tahu mood istrinya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, jadi ia urungkan.

.

.

.

"Chihiro, keluar kamu!" Seijuurou berteriak kencang di depan pagar tetangganya. Nama bersangkutan yang dipanggil menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi tamu tak diundang datang ke rumahnya. Apalagi kalau Seijuurou yang datang, nggak pernah ada kata baik setelahnya.

"Apa?" kepala Chihiro menyembul dari balik pintu. Ogah banget rasanya harus keluar dari rumahnya apalagi membukakan pagar untuk Seijuurou.

"Kesini kamu. Kau pikir aku apa?"

Lagi-lagi Chihiro memutar matanya. Ia berdecih pelan sebelum dengan enggan keluar untuk membuka pagarnya meladeni sebentar tetangga galak macam Seijuurou.

"Mau apa?" tak ada basa-basi mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk ke dalam, karena Chihiro tahu si tetangga yang satu ini paling enggan untuk berbasa-basi.

"Mana Shogo?"

"Shogo? Mana kutahu. Lagi main kayaknya," ucap Chihiro tak peduli.

Seijuurou diam sebentar. Mengamati Chihiro beserta wajah teflonnya. Tak ada untungnya bagi Seijuurou kalau mencari ribut dengan Chihiro. Apalagi keadaannya sekarang sudah lelah karena sehabis berbelanja.

"Kalau Ryo dan Kouki ada 'kan?"

Kali ini Chihiro sendiri yang bingung, meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi demikian. Lagipula untuk apa Seijuurou menanyakan keberadaan kedua asisten rumah tangganya.

"Aku mau pinjam salah satu sebentar buat kumintai tolong beres-beres rumah,"

Kebingungan Chihiro terjawab sudah. Awalnya Chihiro enggan untuk menuruti permintaan Seijuurou. Tapi Chihiro tahu menolak permintaan Seijuurou juga bukan hal yang baik. Bilangnya sih Seijuurou mau minta tolong. Tapi Chihiro tahu sambil berkata begitu, Seijuurou sedari tadi menggenggam sebuah gunting dari balik saku celananya.

"Sebentar ya," pada akhirnya Chihiro pasrah juga dengan permintaan Seijuurou. Ia masuk ke dalam sambil menimang-nimang siapa yang sebaiknya membantu Seijuurou antara Kouki dan Ryo. Seingatnya terakhir kali Kouki ke tempat Seijuurou, ia pulang digotong Daiki dalam keadaan pingsan. Tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Seijuurou hingga seperti itu. Kouki pun menutup mulut selama tiga hari berturut-turut mengenai perihal tersebut.

Setelah beberapa pemikiran yang matang, akhirnya Chihiro memutuskan untuk menyuruh Ryo saja yang pergi ke rumah Seijuurou.

Seijuurou langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Ryo yang keluar bersama Chihiro. Begitu, jadi Chihiro takut menyerahkan Kouki lagi padanya, pikirnya. Sebenarnya dulu Seijuurou pernah sebentar memiliki asisten rumah tangga juga sama seperti tetangganya yang lain. Dulu dia meminta tolong Kagami Taiga untuk mencarikannya. Tapi sayangnya Kagami justru membawakan cewek bule berambut pirang yang seksi sebagai asisten rumah tangganya. Alhasil, Daiki jadi lebih betah di rumah dibandingkan pergi kerja. Bahkan tetangga yang lain pun sempat mengira Ryota adalah anak dari Daiki dengan asisten rumah tangganya karena rambut mereka yang mirip.

Kembali ke cerita, sama seperti Kouki, Ryo juga langsung gemetar setelah melihat wajah Seijuurou. Namun yang ini lebih mengesalkan menurut Seijuurou, karena berulangkali membungkuk meminta maaf tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Seijuurou memutar matanya ketika tahu asisten rumah tangga tetangganya tidak ada yang beres satu pun.

"Ikut aku," perintahnya.

Sekali lagi lelaki yang bernama Ryo itu membungkuk meminta maaf, baru berjalan patuh mengikuti di belakang Seijuurou.

"Jangan kau apa-apakan Ryo seperti yang kau lakukan kepada Kouki," Chihiro memperingati dari dalam halaman ketika Seijuurou hampir masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya kembali mendengar perkataan sarkas tetangganya. Ia memutar badannya menghadap kembali ke arah rumah Chihiro. "Aku tak mengapa-apakan Kouki. Dia pingsan dengan sendirinya,"

"Aku tak percaya,"

"Terserah," Seijuurou lalu bersikap acuh dan mempersilahkan Ryo untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Di rumah lainnya, seorang Mahasiswa si Okamura kini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Hari ini kesialan mendatanginya bertubi-tubi. Sudah ia gagal untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Bantuin jaga toko kue yang berujung ditonjok si pemilik aka Murasakibara Tatsuya, lantaran dia lupa mencatat siapa saja yang menghutang. Yang terakhir ia harus menjaga si cengeng Ryota yang emaknya galak tingkat dewa. Dia pun difitnah Ryota pelit untuk berbagi kue yang dia punya dan hanya memberinya dua potong. Lah itu mending, dia cuma makan satu, karena sisa satunya sudah diembat si Shogo anak tetangga sebelah. Pokohnya hari ini juga Okamura keukeh untuk telpon papanya buat minta pindah kontrakan.

.

.

.

 **TBC or THE END (?)**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya saya berniat juga buat tambahan dari cerita ini. Maaf kalau humornya gagal. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya di chapter satu. Dan terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca chapter ini.

Salam cinta

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
